


Cruel Twist

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Yomiel couldn't help himself. It was just too tempting to force the Inspector's hand during a reunion with his old friend.





	Cruel Twist

He followed the detective all the way out of that prison; hoping that someone or something would get in his way to prevent his escape. Sure, he could easily have manipulated him and walked him right back in there, delivered him to the prison guards so that they could give him the death he deserved, but a part of him was curious. It would be interesting to see how far this detective could go.

And he was stopped, right there in the courtyard by his old friend.

Yomiel remained where he was and watched the scene before him - the inspector in the white coat standing up and casually pulling a gun on the escaped prisoner. Anyone who knew the history behind the two might have been surprised to see him suddenly get in the way of his old friend's escape attempt, maybe even have gone so far as to call it a betrayal.

It didn't surprise him in the least.

He despised Inspector Cabanela, he knew that his perfect record was a lie. Everyone talked about the white coat and how it was free of stains but that wasn't true. Ten years ago, he made a mistake, a mistake that Detective Jowd helped to cover up. Yomiel was the only other one aware of how he left his gun in the room that day and gave him the means to escape.

If he hadn't had the chance to escape, he would be alive. All because of those two, he was trapped in this endless hell.

Yomiel's mouth stretched into a snarl. They both deserved to suffer - no, die for what they had done to him. His eyes fixed on the pistol held tightly in Cabanela's hand, its muzzle aimed toward Jowd, and he entertained the image of crimson stains spreading out over that blinding pink smock. How would it feel to have your old friend take your life away? Would his eyes be filled with pain, just like when he stood over his wife's dead body?

The urge overwhelmed him to the point he could no longer contain himself.

This was so much better than dying in a chair. If the detective wasn't going to die in the chair, then why not by the hand of his old friend?

Cabanela was about to put his gun away when his body gave a jerk. His mind became enshrouded in a thick fog and he was unaware of anything going on. Not even the sound of two bullets being fired could penetrate that haze.

When he came to his senses, smoke was curling in little wisps from the muzzle of the gun and Jowd was on his knees. Two scarlet patches slowly spread out over his abdomen. His eyes were wide as saucers and he just stared at Cabanela with a look of utter astonishment on his face. He couldn't believe it, that his old friend had actually turned the gun on him.

"Jowd!"

The gun clattered to the ground and Cabanela ran toward him, catching him in his arms just before he started to pitch forward. "Jowd, hang in there!"

Jowd's body shook violently as he released a volley of coughs, droplets of blood spraying onto his beard. "Cabanela..." His brow furrowed in confusion. That was strange. Just a moment ago, the inspector had such a cold expression on his face as he fired that gun. Why was he so panic stricken all of a sudden?

Cabanela placed him against the wall and used the phone to call the emergency services. They assured him that an ambulance was coming and he turned his attention back to the wounded detective.

"Jowd... I..." Cabanela clutched onto him, his slim body trembling as he looked into Jowd's pain filled eyes. What had he done? He had fired that gun and taken down his best friend, the man he had been trying to save for those past five years.

No... this hadn't been his own doing. He wouldn't do something like this. It had to have been him.

"I didn't mean to," he gasped out. A veil of tears swam in his eyes and he blinked them back. He wanted to be able to see his face clearly. Right now, it was twisted up, indicating that he was in severe pain.

"You shot me," Jowd spoke in a whispery voice. "All those years and you never came to see me..." He broke off to cough again. "Was it because you hated me? Is that why you..."

"No! You're wrong!" Cabanela's fingers dug down into the soft pink fabric. He gave his head a brisk shake. "I really didn't want to do that!" He could try and explain about the manipulator, but there was no time. How much longer was the ambulance going to take? "I was trying to save you!"

Jowd gave a small laugh. "What, save me from electrocution? Did you think death by bullets would be better?"

Cabanela gritted his teeth. How could Jowd crack a joke at a time like this? There was nothing funny in the least about this situation. "You don't understand. Please, hold on, Jowd. I don't want you to die!"

"It's not so bad... getting to see you in my last moments..." Jowd closed his eyes. For a terrifying second, Cabanela thought he had already slipped away but he saw the faint movement of his chest. "I'll tell you the truth... I didn't kill her."

The inspector exhaled heavily. "I know." He put his arms around the detective's body and held on tight. "Don't die. Hold on for me, I beg you."

Jowd didn't respond. Minutes later, his body relaxed in Cabanela's arms. The inspector felt for his pulse and found it beating weakly. There wasn't much time left.

He sat back, catching sight of the scarlet fluid soaking into his white coat. Jowd's blood.

His coat was no longer spotless but who cared about that at a time like this? His best friend was dying before him and it was his own hand that had pulled the trigger. Cabanela raised his head to the sky.

"Manipulator..." He clenched his hands into tight fists and screamed. "DAMN YOU!"

The wail of ambulance sirens split the air.


End file.
